


Owl house one shots (gone wild)

by Kato_kat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_kat/pseuds/Kato_kat
Summary: *fair warning to ye, there be foul things ahead in this folder...I mean smut, it's filthy filthy smut*Hey ho, so yeah I'm working on my main story "Private Lessons" but I figured I'd make this little thing and just ocasionally add a one shot or two as a "hey I'm bored/stressed, here's a little side thing to keep me sharp". so yeah, these are all stand alone and don't relate to each other and I'm playing fast and loose with show cannon, because accuracy is for squares. You want humanised king? sure I can do that at some point, you want Amity to hate Luz like she did in the first few eps becasue it was a nice dynamic? sure we can do that (god damn, the show moved way too fast on that, I don't care what anyone else says) You want I dunno Skara? people like her, let's do it. so yeah I'll do short little bits and just pepper em in here every now and then.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	1. Post Grudgeball part 1 (Luz & Amity)

**Author's Note:**

> just incase people don't know I did a name change the other day, so yeah still me, new name, wah.
> 
> okay first one shot, gonna be a 2 parter because it's way longer than what a one shot should really be. almost at 4k and still a good more yet to go.  
> SOOOOOOOOOO, part one of a two parter.
> 
> brief synopsis: Luz and Amity are alone in the locker room post grudgeball match, things are very sweaty and Amity is a little creep goblin.  
> and you can't complain because the show pretty much confirmed Amity was into this gross sweaty stuff.

It was over, they had won.

Willow was giddy with excitement after finally getting one over Boscha in their Grudgeball match, even if it was all Luz’s fault, they were in the mess to start with. There were cheers and smiles all around (except for Boscha of course) Willow was making new friends, Gus got to wave his flags, Luz had once again pulled through after causing trouble and won her bet against that 3-eyed asshole and Amity? Amity stood quietly to the side, she wouldn’t admit It, but she felt a quiet smug satisfaction seeing Boscha brought low, she was long due her comeuppance. There was also the matter of helping out an old friend, she owed Willow that much.

It felt…nice, being able to play again. She hadn’t in a long time after swearing off the sport, but she had to admit she missed going out on the pitch. It was exhilarating the roar of the crowds, the excitement of scoring, the sting of an opponent’s score, she’d even missed the rough and tumble nature of the sport, you weren’t deliberately trying to hurt the opposition, just…’shake them around them a little.’ Bruises and scrapes were common, expected even, and by the gods she missed the rush of it all. But more so then all that, she enjoyed being able to spend time with Luz, that in of itself was worth it. Her heart skipped a few beats during their victory celebration, Luz gripped both Willow and her in a tight group hug, being pressed so close to her, it sent butterflies shooting around her stomach. 

She struggled to keep focus during the game, playing Grudgeball was hard enough against a player like Boscha, who was a force of nature when it came to the game, but on top of that there was Luz, running, dashing, tackling, stretching. She was by no means graceful, or all that amazing at the game but she looked good in the uniform. Too good, Amity made the occasional sideways glance, or stopped to watch her play, apricating how figure, and payed the price for it. The other team managed to get a few easy scores thanks to her distraction and more than once she took a full-on shoulder charge to the chest while admiring Luz. But they came through in the end, thank the gods and it was over.

As the afternoon went on and the celebrations died down, they all went their separate ways. Willow raced home, eager to share todays exploits with her parents, her new friends went home as well, promising to hang out tomorrow, Gus wet to go buy a few even more flags…for whatever reason, Amity wasn’t sure, that boy was kind of a weirdo, and not in the cute way like Luz. Boscha stomped her way off the pitch not long after her defeat, mumbling and grumbling as usual when things don’t go her way. The pale witch made a note of that, she might cause trouble in the future so best be prepared. All that left was Amity and Luz…alone. In those cute uniforms. 

Both girls had made their way to the locker room to clean up and change, and since it was the late afternoon, they had the entire place to themselves.

They both stopped in front of Amity’s old locker since Luz didn’t have one. Even though Amity hadn’t played for the school’s team in quite a while, she kept the key, and no one bothered asking for it, so she figured she might as well hold onto it.

“Phew, that was quite a match, eh?” Luz asked, giving Amity an elbow nudge. 

‘God’s look at her, she’s-‘The nudge knocked Amity out of her daydream “wha-uh yeah wow, what a game, me and you…and Willow.” She blurted her response quickly trying to regain her composure. 

“we sure showed Boscha!” Luz grinned, raising her fist in the air to celebrate. “she better think twice before messing with any of my friends, or she’ll have to face the wrath of Luz Noceda….” Raising her fist had shifted some of the fabric of the uniform, lifting it slightly to expose a midriff that shone with perspiration. The green haired witch could do nothing but silently stare in admiration, it looked so good, she could just-

“Ah!” she yelped as Luz suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder dragging her in close to Luz.  
The Latina hold her hand out Infront of her and waved in a broad sweeping motion. “And Amity Blight, the two most powerful witches on the Boiling isle! With our powers combine, evil-doers beware!”

Amity was helpless, their hot sweaty bodies pressed this close…and the smell, dear gods the smell coming from Luz was overpowering Amity’s brain. She had to fight to supress a groan. She caught a peak down the side of Luz’s collar, not enough to actually see anything of worth but the bare shiny skin sent tingles coursing through the young witch’s body. She discreetly pressed her legs together, hoping the action would at least alleviate some of the building pressure she was feeling, of course it did nothing.

Eventually the Latina released her grip on Amity and took a step back “Eugh Look at me, I’m all gross and sweaty” she sighed, waving her hands down the length of her body for emphasis. All Amity could do was silently stare, taking in the view of Luz in the grudge ball uniform, the shine to the exposed parts of her body, the rise and fall of her chest in the somewhat tight uniform, making her perky breasts slightly more noticeable. ‘I could just peel her out of it…it would be so easy.’

“I really need a show when I get back home, bleh, I bet I stink too” The human frowned at Amity. She was glad she won and helped Willow, she just wished she wasn’t so…sticky.

“oh uh, I-I hadn’t noticed” she remarked, averting her gaze sheepishly. Trying not to make her hunger too obvious.

Luz snickered “yeah Amity sure…well at least it’s not just me” She said, indicating with a nod of her head to Amity. “You’re not exactly smelling of roses either” smirking at the witch, who only now realized that she was also just as sticky as Luz. The girl was so hopped up on her own hormones and Luz’s body, she completely forgot she was the same. Her body was hot, her uniform stuck to her figure, her skin had the same sheen to it as Luz and…yeah, she smelled too.

“Nah” Amity sighed “You smell way better than me” She said with a grin. ‘Oh gods! Was that too obvious?! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!’ Luz stared at her for a moment, her expression unreadable, was this it? Had the mask slipped?

“mmmhmm nah! I say we both smell great!” She beamed “And anyone who says different? Well they can just…politely walk away! “As Luz mock angrily pointing in away from the two girls, all Amity could do was offer up a quit and meek “yeah….” Of agreement, her mind settling down after that little panic attack, which Luz thankfully hadn’t noticed as she was busy rummaging through her duffle bag, looking for her clothes to change into. 

‘Keep it together Amity, don’t make it so damn obvious, you’ve got to be careful…’ Amity could feel a tingly knot form in the pit of her stomach, it felt happy and bubbly…but further down, between her legs, a craving sensation began to form, it felt dark and dirty, shameful.

“Tell you what, I’m glad I went braless today, I’m way to clammy for that” She playfully slapped her chest where her breasts were, perfectly outlined thanks to the clinging fabric.

‘Don’t get distracted…’ The pale witch could feel the sensation between her legs, it grew hotter, the hunger began to grow.

Luz looked down at her own waist, her face plastered in deep thought “hmmm, maybe I’ll leave my underwear off too, go commando, get a sorta breeze between the knees kinda thing going on, it’d probably be quite nice.”

‘Keep a level head girl!’ The blood was rising to her pointed ears, her crotch felt like it was on fire, desire and hunger and lust all began to claw at her mind, she fought and fought to supress the thoughts, to ignore the desires, the voice in her head begging her to stay sane and not give in.

Luz gave a cute little chuckle “You know we have this place back in the human world, called the Amazon Rain Forrest, lush, hot, damp’n’humid. Feels like I’m right there now in my pants, phew!” She jokingly waved her hand as if fanning her face.

‘FUCK I NEED IT, I NEED HER FUCKFUCKFUCK’ She was on the edge of oblivion now, the hunger and fire between her legs was smouldering, she couldn’t take it. She could feel her own juices leaking out down the sides of her legs, her nipples hardened like diamonds. The pale witch turned more a shade of crimson, her face flush, her breathing had become ragged as she desperately fought the urges, she wasn’t getting enough air which further exacerbated her situation. Amity tried to regain some measure of control, she sank her nails into the sides of her exposed legs, hoping the pain would at least pull her somewhat back from the pit she was about to fall into. 

The only thing keeping her in control was a last tether of sanity, a golden lifeline stopping her from descending into a carnal fuelled madness.

The human sighed to herself, she’d rather not walk home in a clammy grudge ball uniform, but she’d rather not ‘gross out’ her hoodie, it was only cleaned today too. ‘Oh well, sacrificed have to be made’ She thought glumly. “Time to get outta this yucky thing” She remarked as she began rolling up the uniform shirt. The shirt slid up the mounds of her breast and was about to uncover her nipples and finally expose them to some much-desired cool locker room air when Luz noticed Amity and paused mid reveal. Her face was bright red and her breathing seemed to be stunted and irregular. And she was staring…

Staring at Luz’s exposed belly, how the light reflected due to all that sweat, and the mounds of her breasts, the nipples still covered, though only just, her eyes slowly moved down as she peered at the tiny barest gap between Luz’s waist and the lip of her shorts, just wide enough to carefully slip a hand down there, if one could stand the heat rising up from the small gap that is.

“Uhhhh Amity….” The human asked, “you okay?”

Snap.


	2. Post Grudgeball part 2 (Luz & Amity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah this took a while, I'm not a fast writer, or expeirenced by any means and I admit I got a little burned out on this one while writing.   
> I should probs let you know, I cut this one a bit shorter, the ending is the same, there's just a bit less sex than planned cause I just wasn't really enjoying writing this. I got 4k words along botch chapters and still had a lot more to go and I was like "eugh, this just ain't fun". So I hope you're all okay with it being a bit shorter, as well as the ending. I wanted it to fit naturally with that one scene in the grudgeball episode, and I hope I got the idea across, if not, welp I fucked up :B
> 
> But yeah, I hope you're all okay with this and the fun little ending I gave it. I'll get back to work on the whole private lessons fic now, that might be a bit slow, I'm kinda in a fugue for writing stuff, so again as always, hope you enjoy and to those who have managed to put up with me and stick with me through this mess, thankya. K-)

It happened so fast, Amity silently surged forward, taking Luz completely unawares, slamming her against the lockers to her back, her arms shot up pressing Luz’s own above the top of her head, leaving her completely vulnerable to the crazed witch.

“Amity what the he-!” She was cut off as Amity pressed her lips to hers, forcing her tongue into the human’s mouth, hungrily exploring every inch, all the while she hiked up a knee and began rubbing it up against the crotch of Luz’s shorts. Luz gave muffled moans of protest, she even tried moving her arms to break free but to no avail, Amity was stronger than she looked.

Eventually Amity broke the kiss in order to breath, as their lips parted, Luz stared in wide eye disbelief, her mind was racing, she had no idea how to react to the situation. She almost couldn’t believe it was happening, as if some far flung fantasy. She didn’t have much time to process her thoughts however before Amity went in for the kiss again, this time more aggressive and forceful, her eyes never breaking from Luz’s, she could see the mad desire clearly in Amity’s amber orbs. If it wasn’t obvious, pale witch was emitting her own loud moans, clearly enjoying the situation.

After what felt like an eternity of long sloppy kissing, Amity relented, moving her lips back, but her own forehead pressed against Luz’s, their faces inches apart. Her breath was staggered, and she was panting from the surge of exhilaration. Luz was the same, she hadn’t had much opportunity to breath since Amity started…whatever this was. 

“Luz…I’m-I’m sorry” She managed between breaths. “you just…you just looked so good, smelled so good, I couldn’t control myself.” There was guilt and regret in her eyes, Luz could see it now, they still had the look of a mad hunger, but there was a layer under it all…’shame’.

“I just…I’ve wanted to do this for so long and you’re in that uniform, you look so cute!” Her face turned an even brighter shade of red as she spilled her feelings in one long embarrassed blurt. “You’re so pretty, you look so hot in that uniform! You look amazing covered in sweat, all shiny and slick I just wanna-eugh! And the smell my gods you stink!” Luz wasn’t sure if this was a compliment or a condemnation. “You stink and it smells. SO. GOOD! And what you said, in your pants I-I couldn’t control myself” Sadness gripped the green haired witch’s face, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she came to the realization of what she had just done, Luz could feel her hold loosening on her.

“Luz I’m so so sorry…I-“ Suddenly and unexpectedly, Luz’s own face surged forward, she’d taken Amity completely by surprise with her own quick kiss, forcing her own tongue in this time, swilling it around before pulling back moments later, shocking the witch.

“Fuck me”

Amity stammered out her words, she had no idea what to make of this “I-I wha-“

“Don’t talk” Luz said, her face a mask of seriousness. “Fuck. Me” She demanded, in a commanding tone Amity could not oppose.

Within seconds, as the realization of what was happening kicked in, Luz felt her arms in an even tighter grip than before. Amity blinked away the tears, the shame and guilt had left her eyes in an instant, replaced by the same burning hunger from before, but this time, the fire was burning far hotter now.

Luz had given permission and a monster was to be let loose.

Amity went back in, this time beelining straight for Luz’s neck, rather than her mouth. She began to lap up along the slick lines of sweat that ran down the length of her neck, eagerly lapping up the salty sweet liquid, punctuated with the occasional bite and kiss along her sensitive neckline. There would definitely be marks tomorrow, not that Amity cared right now. Luz gave out her own gasps and groans with each nip, Amity had sharp teeth it turned out, but the feeling was a nice one. The slight pain contrasted with the rubbing from Amity’s knee which was grinding ever faster and harder against Luz’s crotch. It made for a wonderful combination that sent Luz’s mind swimming.

Eventually Amity shifted her grip on Luz’s arms, moving them crossed over with one another, still held in place but only by one hand. ‘How strong is she?!’ Luz wondered in shock before noticing the free hand Amity now had. The hand cupped her chin momentarily, affectionately, bringing her back into a kiss, before suddenly shooting down the front of her shorts, causing Luz to gasp to shock. The hand lightly brushed the mound of Luz’s pubic hair as she cupped her sex, rubbing her outer folds before sliding a trio of fingers inside, making Luz shudder at the sensation. Her body acting on its own instinct, her legs tried to cross shut, but it made no difference, Amity played around with Luz’s sex as she began fingering the helpless human. Luz gave out a loud groan as Amity began fingering her, gasping, her tongue lolling out the front of her mouth ever so slightly as Amity began to work on her sex.

The human lolled her head to the side, as Amity started to nip at her neck once more. She quietly begged the witch not to stop in between her mewling, the pleases drove Amity wild. Suddenly the fingering stopped, Luz looked up in confusion, wondering what was happening as Amity moved her hand up, her fingers covered in the slick juices from Luz’s pussy. Before she had time to register Amity’s intent, she pressed the fingers into Luz’s mouth, catching her off guard, the Latina almost choked. Fighting down the urge, Luz began to slather her tongue across the pale fingers, lapping up her own juices and coating them in her saliva. Moments later, Amity pulled out the sticky fingers, placing them into her own mouth, savouring the taste.

After taking her fill, Amity withdrew her fingers, moving the hand to Luz’s thigh, likewise she did so with her other hand, finally releasing the human from her pinned position. Hooking her thumbs into the gaps of Luz’s shorts for purchase, Amity bent down onto her knees, so that her face was level with the girls exposed belly. She was grateful Luz never bothered to roll her shirt down, keeping the bare caramel flesh out in the open, it was still covered in the sweat sheen, making it shine in the light of the locker room lights.

Amity pressed her face up against the skin of her stomach, enjoying the warm damp sensation as it quivered at the touch. Pressing tongue against the base of her belly, Amity ran the length up of Luz’s belly, then up her chest before finally hitting the rolled-up fabric of the shirt, stopping just short of her still hidden breasts. She lapped up the sweat greedily, collecting it like mildew on the tongue, the salty sweet taste was everything Amity could ever hope for.

Deciding to share the taste, Amity pressed her mouth to her love’s, their tongues mingling and sparing for dominance as Luz took in the taste of her own sweat. As their kiss deepened, Amity’s hands began to wander up to the rolled-up shirt, sliding the fabric up, exposing Luz’s breasts to the open air. Amity broke the kiss, took a step back and admired Luz’s perky little breasts, a smile crossed her face. “You’re so beautiful” Amity whispered, staring longingly at the breasts. Luz was about to give a reply, probably something sappy and cute, but before she could muster the words, Amity was already drawing in close once more, heading straight for Luz’s chest.

The Pale witch began to kiss around the nipple on Luz’s left breast, playfully nipping the flesh and tracing her tongue around the areola. Then her tongue suddenly darted across the nipple, causing Luz to give out a quiet gasp. Amity did so once more, two, three, four times. She poked and prodded before finally taking the entire breast in her mouth, there she began to bite and sickle on Luz’s sensitive nub, all the while her other hand playfully teased the other breast, cupping, tugging and flicking the nipple. The sensation drove Luz nuts, her nipples were always on the sensitive side and now with all this new attention, she could feel mounting pressure forming in the pit of her stomach. 

The Latina had placed her hands on the top of Amity’s head, repeatedly running her fingers through her hair, more so just to keep her hands busy than anything else. As much as she’d love to ‘return the favour’ for Amity, she was in no position to offer it while the witch was busy at her chest. Then an idea came over Luz, she moved her hands to the back of Amity’s head, the witch was too preoccupied, she hadn’t even noticed. Then with a bit of deft hand work that Luz was quite proud of, the human skilfully untied and removed the band in Amity’s hair, letting to all come loose and free.

‘Wow…’ Luz thought, taken by surprise how the pale with looked even prettier with her hair down. ‘Why does she keep it up? She’s gorgeous!’

The sensation of her own hair falling snapped Amity out of her breast focused trance, releasing her mouth with a loud audible ‘pop’ she went back up for more kisses before asking “do you like it?” she asked quietly. 

“yeah” Luz managed a reply between each kiss “yeah I do.”

“Do you want me to keep it like this?” Luz was taken slightly aback by this response. “I’ll keep it like this if you want.

Luz gave a small happy sigh “I don’t care, you do whatever you want, you’re beautiful regardless.” Luz suddenly take a hold of Amity’s own face with a hand on either cheek before yanking her in close for a deep kiss. This made Amity’s own heart flutter ‘This girl…’

As they eventually broke, Amity whispered “I want you Luz…I want every part of you…”

“Then take me” she replied. The only reply Amity needed.

Amity shot down back onto her knees, taking a firm grasp of Luz’s shorts, she yanked them down eagerly, exposing the silky white panties underneath, a large damp patch had already formed on the front of the panties. The witch pressed her nose up against the damp patch, grinding her nose against her pussy, a thin layer of fabric being the only separation. Even through the fabric the smell was intoxicating. The pale witch playfully nuzzled the front of Luz’s panties, grinding up against her cunt, leaving her own nose quite white. Luz let out a few small moans as Amity nuzzled, she could take the teasing.

“Just pull them off!” she begged, her sensitive slit was on fire, begging to be touched once more. Of course, the witch complied with the human’s plea and she eagerly slid the panties down, exposing Luz’s pussy to the open air, and what a sight it was for her.

It shone in the locker room light, glazed under a layer of sweat or juices, Amity wasn’t sure which, probably both she imagined. Resting above the slit was a mound of thick curly brown hair, speckled with beads of sweat, Amity couldn’t help but stare at it all, this was what she had wanted for so long. Glancing up at an embarrassed Luz, who nodded in approval, Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s legs and practically threw her face into the human’s crotch. 

Luz had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying out in surprise, Amity’s sudden ferocity had surprised her and now as the witch began to eagerly lick and bite between her legs, Luz had to fight to keep some form of dignity. 

She didn’t do so well. After a few moments, her hands fell away, sliding down to the back of Amity’s head, running her fingers through the green hair as she gave out gasps and groans. Meanwhile down below, Amity was having the time her life, she reviled in the sweet taste of Luz’s cunt, working her tongue up and down the folds, poking and prodding her sensitive nub. Then sliding her tongue out, she ran her face up the length of Luz’s crotch, burring her nose in the thick mound of pubic hair, inhaling the musky sweat and sex infused scent. How the smell drove her wild. Her own cunt was on fire at this point, demanding equal attention, and so, Amity stood up, pressing her lips to Luz’s once more in a deep sloppy kiss.

Silently, she dropped her own shorts, exposing her own slick cunt to the open air. To Luz’s surprise, Amity had gone commando this entire time, this made her ponder just how maddening it must have been for Amity during their grudge ball match. They were pressed against each other a lot during the match, and for Amity, it was just a mere piece of fabric separating Amity’s cunt and say her own hand or leg. Luz was pretty sure; she gave her a friendly pat on the backside during the match…that must have been torture to the witch.

Luz’s train of thought was cut short when she felt Amity suddenly take a hold of her hand, silently the green witch pressed the humans spread hand against her midriff, palm to bare skin, before sliding it downwards. It was then Luz realized Amity’s own thick mound of hair; this time green. ‘wow, she dyes THAT too?’ Her hand ran through the hair, noting how warm and damp it was, much like her own and then stopping at Amity’s own pussy. Luz looked down at the slit before looking back up at Amity, she silently nodded to the witch, knowing what she was meant to do. Easing her fingers in, Luz began to massage the witch’s cunt.

Amity gave out a soft moan, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Luz thought how cute she looked and…happy, the witch seemed to be enjoying being touched, almost like she just wanted psychical contact with another. After a few moments, Luz decided to pick up speed, adding another finger causing a sharp intake of breath from Amity.

The witch opened her eyes again, without breaking contact with Luz’s, she brought her own hand down to Luz’s pussy once more and slide her own fingers in. Now the human and the witch were both fingering each other, their bodies were pressed against each other, their hands picking up speed and intensity as they worked. Both girls were moaning in pleasure as they worked each other cunt’s, juices freely flowing down their legs all the while.

Both girls were on the edge of orgasm, they could feel the pressure getting tighter and tighter, a build up behind a dam almost ready to burst. They inched closer and closer, almost nearing the crescendo as their fingers worked away. Then almost at the exact same moment (with Luz being a second ahead of Amity) both girls cried out, their bodies shaking violently as streams of hot juice began squirting out down their quivering legs. Luz’s cry was cut short as Amity forced her lips to hers, taking her in another deep kiss even as they were still both caught in the orgasm. 

Eventually the orgasm died down and both girls stood there, silent, their hands still down at each other’s crotch. After a long while, Amity broke the silence. “wow” was all she could muster, staring into Luz’s own eyes. “Luz…I…I love you she stammered out” her head still swimming in the euphoria of it all. 

“I love you too” Luz said meekly, bringing her hands up to Amity’s shoulders, the witch didn’t even care one was soaked. Those words sent her heart aflutter. She beamed at the human “you don’t know how happy this makes me.” She was so happy how things went, she imagined-

“Let’s get married!” Luz blurted out.

Amity was taken aback by this “I-I…” Suddenly taking hold of Luz’s shoulders as well, the witch gave a giddy laugh “yes! I mean yes, I wanna get married, god’s yes!”

Embracing once more in a deep kiss, Amity couldn’t help but herself, tears welling in the corners of her eyes” “I love you Luz!” another kiss to seal their bond, Amity was on cloud nine, everything happening right now, she’d won the game, gotten the girl of her dreams and now was getting married, it was all almost too good to be true. 

\----------------------------

“Me on a team with you? Running around in cute uniforms? Sweating?!”

Amity was thrown back into reality, her daydream lasting a mere instant and gone in a flash, looking up at the hopeful Latina smiling at her.

“I gotta go!” She blurted out, her face reddening with embarrassment as she took off running, hoping to find a secluded spot to work off some steam.

“Huh, we I guess she’s out” Luz said nonchalanty before raising her fist and leaping down from the steps she had stood atop moments before. 

“Let’s get training!”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So part one, what do you guys think of this? just little smutty one shots? it won't all be Luz and Amity, I have a few decent ideas panned out inbetween private lessons chapters.  
> Do you think this is a good idea or am I spreading myself a little too thin here?  
> all comments welcome so lease, as many of you share your thoughts as you can, I wanna get a nice big concensus for this.  
> I dunno, all goes well I could do polls or something for who to work on next, make it a bit of a community thing.
> 
> anyways thanks for getting this far, hope to see you in part two, where things get gross-K)


End file.
